disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Delgado
Ash Delgado is a Malvago who appears in the Disney Channel animated series, Elena of Avalor. She become the main antagonist of Season 3. Background When she was a little girl, Ash only had her two pet mice as company as she lived in a village. On one fateful day, an evil Malvago named Zopilote invaded her village and stole everything, including her two pet mice. As a result, Ash came to believe only the villains get what they want. So, she turned her back on being kind and went on to pursue Zopilote as a mentor. Sometime during Shuriki's reign over Avalor Ash married Victor Delgado and had a daughter named Carla. She eventually left them to become a Malvago. Personality As her husband and daughter, Ash is a ruthless and power-hungry Malvago who does anything to accomplish her goals. Indeed, she is the most ruthless, cruel, and greedy of the Delgados as shown when she told Elena she knew Elena would die from having her magic extracted but was going to do it anyway so she can become the most powerful Malvago in the world. Because she gained her Malvago abilities by actually learning Dark Magic from years of training to become a Malvago, Ash is also the most competent of the Delgados. Her one soft spot is her daughter Carla as she wants her daughter to realize her full potential, stating Carla has true potential to be a great Malvago. On the other hand, Ash holds her husband in contempt for raising their daughter without her, and didn't even care that she broke her promise to return to them after a year and was instead gone for seven years, justifying herself that her training took longer than expected nor did she even apologize for not contacting her husband, which left him and Carla to think Ash was dead after not hearing from her for so long as well as openly voicing how she thinks little of Victor's capabilities. Ash's wickedness stems from Zopilote stealing her two pet mice (who were her only company) when she was just a lonely young girl, which led her to believe only the most evil of beings get what they want. As she grows increasingly power-hungry, Ash's love for her husband and daughter slowly fades away. When Victor refuses to continue with his dark pursuits over fear for Carla's safety, Ash has no qualms about turning him into stone. She also does not sympathize with her daughter when she cries over a petrified Victor's body, and immediately leaves her behind when she refuses to go with her. Role in the series She is first mentioned in "The Race for the Realm", in which Carla wishes she could see them now after Fiero turned her and Victor into Malvagos. Ash makes her first appearance in "Snow Place Like Home", where it's revealed that she has been staying in a house for shelter from a blizzard Victor created. When the blizzard is stopped by Mateo, she brings logs at the house, when suddenly Victor and Carla, the owners of the house, point their tamboritas at her. She points her tamborita at them as well, before Carla recognizes her as her mother as she takes off her hood. Overjoyed to see her again, Carla lovingly embraces her and the two reunite with a hug, much to Victor's shock and disbelief. In "Not Without My Magic", Ash is revealed to be a Malvago. While Carla is overjoyed now that her family is together once more, Victor and Ash argue behind her back, while pretending to be a happily married couple. Victor holds resentment against Ash for not returning to him and Carla for seven years, while Ash is upset Victor raised Carla without her. Eventually, Victor apologizes to Ash for not waiting until her return, and the two make amends after Victor shows Ash the Scepter of Night's orb, which Ash plans to use to become the most powerful Malvago and overthrow Princess Elena alongside Victor and Carla. Victor and Ash embrace, though Carla remarks that her parents' love is starting to get a little gross. In "Naomi Knows Best", Victor, Ash, and Carla set up a trap for Elena by having a brainwashed King Joaquín write a forged letter to her, lying that Victor and Carla have been captured in his kingdom. Once Elena arrives there with Esteban and Mateo, Ash reveals herself and imprisons Esteban, Mateo, and Joaquín in a cell. She and her family plan to extract the magic inside Elena into the Scepter of Night's jewel, which will kill her, and use a spell on Elena that forces her to go with them. Gabe and Naomi ambush them, but Ash is easily able to defeat them and plans to have Carla perform the magical spell with her, as she is a more powerful Malvago than Victor, much to Victor's frustration, whom Ash entrusts with guarding the cells. By the evening, Ash and Carla have tied up Elena aboard a ship, and once the full moon arrives, they begin performing the spell. When she hears a noise, Carla goes outside to check, where Mateo, Naomi, and Gabe defeat her and steal her tamborita. Mateo also manages to destroy the Scepter of Night's jewel before Ash can finish performing the spell. A furious Ash fights Elena's friends, but Gabe impales a sword through her tamborita. In spite of her failure and the loss of her and Carla's tamboritas, Ash escapes with Carla by jumping into the water below. Carla is unwilling to leave Victor (who had been imprisoned for his crimes) behind, but Ash assures her that they'll come back for him eventually. Gallery Mysterious Malvago appears.png Mrs Delgado reveal.png Delgado family reunion.png|Ash and Carla embrace each other while Victor stares in shock and disbelief. Victor & Ash Delgado arguing.jpg Victor & Ash plotting with Shuriki's Orb.jpg|Ash sneers at the remains of Shuriki's Scepter. Victor & Ash embrace.jpg EOA224AshConfrontsElena.png Three wizards have elena.jpeg VictorwithAsh(5).png Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Magic Users Category:Wizards Category:Females Category:Spouses Category:Villains Category:Parents Category:Singing characters